Cemburu?
by Sakura Suzuka
Summary: Fugaku dan Kushina selalu bersama membuat Minato dan Mikoto curiga. Disimak yuk ceritanya *nyengir*. Setting cerita SMA. #bad summary #special for Kushina's birthday #ada pengumuman didalamnya #RnR please


Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi, Miko x Fuga

Rate : T

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

"Hari sabtu jam 6 malam, kan? Aku akan datang," ucap Kushina.

Pip (suara hp, suara yg buat nutup telepon)

"Itu siapa Kushina?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Ini temanku."

"Siapa?" tanya Minato penuh curiga.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

'Itu siapa sih? Udah gitu ketemuannya malam minggu lagi,' batin Minato kesal.

Wah Minato cemburu yee :p

...

...

Ayo balik kecerita, abaikan spam author itu

"Ayo Minato, kita jalan lagi," ucap Kushina sambil menarik Minato.

'Hah... Tidak usah berpikiran negatif dulu, siapa tahu itu teman perempuannya,' batin Minato positif.

"Ayo."

Keesokan harinya, di kantin sekolah

"Nah, kalau ini menggunakan rumus ini," ucap Kushina sambil menunjukkan rumusnya.

"Oh," Fugaku menulis rumusnya.

"Hei Kus-" ucapan Minato terputus ketika melihat Kushina bersama Fugaku.

'Ku-Kushina bersama Fugaku!?' teriak Minato dalam hati.

Kalau menurut author sih biasa aja tetapi reaksi Minato berlebihan. Emang sih Kushina itu sangat bete (kalian tahulah kayak gimana :v) dengan Fugaku karena sifat dinginnya sekarang dia bersama Fugaku :O. Author yang nulis ini aja kaget #plak

"Kau juga kaget kan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

"Mikoto!?" teriak Minato kaget.

"Hai," ucap Mikoto polos.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato.

"Yah aku juga kaget ketika melihat Kushina-chan bersama Fugaku berduaan di kantin. Kau juga tahu kan kalau Kushina sangat bete dengan Fugaku?"

"Sama sih..."

"Dan ini dimulai sejak 2 hari yang lalu," ucap Mikoto.

"HAH!?"

"Kau tidak tau?"

"2 hari yang lalu aku selalu berada di perpustakaan untuk mempersiapkan presentasi hari ini."

"Apa kau merasa curiga dengan Kushina?"

"Iya, kau sendiri?"

"Iya, entah kenapa dia selalu disini atau gak di perpustakaan bersama Kushina."

"Ja-jangan-jangan..."

"Hush, kita harus menyelidiki ini, siapa tahu mereka hanya berteman."

"Oh iya, kemarin sore saat aku berkencan dengannya katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang saat malam minggu, apa itu Fugaku yah?"

"Kita akan mengikutinya." Minato mengangguk.

Pulang sekolah ~

"Kushi-chan bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Minato.

"Bisa. Mau bicara apa, dattebane?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Fugaku?" tanya Minato curiga.

"Hanya teman kok, itu saja."

"Benar?"

"Benar, kenapa kau curiga begitu?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Enggak, omong-omong nanti mau pergi ke taman kota gak?"

"Aku sudah ada janji."

"Oo, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"Maaf aku akan pulang bersama temanku."

"Kalau begitu jaa nee," ucap Minato lesu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kushina.

"Minato?" Kushina bingung.

"Bagaimana Minato?" tanya Mikoto ketika melihat Minato.

"Dia sudah ada janji."

"Hmm Fugaku juga sih."

"Aku akan mengikuti Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Kalau begitu ganbatte ne."

"Arigatou," ucap Minato kemudian berlari.

"Hmm Kushina ada janji dengan siapa ya?" tanya Minato sambil mengikuti Kushina secara diam-diam.

"Maaf menunggu" ucap Kushina ke seseorang.

"Hn."

"HAH?!" Minato teriak

TERNYATA ITU FUGAKU?!

...

...

Loh kok di capslock?

...

...

Abaikan itu minna-san #plak

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Kushina.

"Hn." Kemudian Kushina dan Fugaku pergi.

"Kau...lucu...tidak kusangka...meminta...aku," ucap Kushina samar-samar dan tertawa kecil.

"Arigatou...mau..ku" ucap Fugaku samar-samar sambil malu-malu.

"Mereka ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Mereka ke perpustakaan? Buat apaan?" tanya Minato ketika melihat mereka masuk ke gedung perpustakaan.

"Ikut masuk, ah."

"Nah begini..." ucap Kushina sambil menyerahkan bukunya ke Fugaku.

"Oo, arigatou Kushina," ucap Fugaku kemudian menyalin.

"Grr..." geram Minato ketika melihat Kushina dan Fugaku.

Kemudian Minato berjalan ke tempat duduk Kushina dan Fugaku.

"KUSHINA!" teriak Minato. Kushina dan Fugaku menoleh.

"Kau ngapain berduaan dengan Fugaku?!" bentak Minato kesal.

"Hah?" Kushina bingung.

"Sejak kemarin kau keliatan aneh sekarang kau berduaan dengannya, aku sudah mengikutimu tadi dan ku lihat kau tertawa bersamanya," ucap Minato kesal. Otomatis Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, hubungan kita cukup sampai sini!" ucap Minato kemudian berbalik badan.

"Tu-tunggu Minato, aku bisa menjelaskan," ucap Kushina sambil menahan lengan Minato.

"CUKUP! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu lagi!" ucap Minato sambil melepaskan tangan Kushina kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Tes... Tes... (Suara air mata jatuh)

"Kayaknya Minato salah paham," ucap Fugaku sambil mendekati Kushina yang menangis.

"Apa kita selesaikan hari ini saja?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak, kita lanjutkan."

"Tapi..."

"Ini urusanku, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," ucap Kushina dingin kemudian duduk.

"Hah..." Fugaku menghela nafas dan duduk Kemudian mereka melanjutkan yang tadi mereka lakukan.

Skip time at school

"Minato, bisa kujelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin," ucap Kushina sambil berlari mengikuti Minato.

"Sudah cukup, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku," ucap Minato berjalan cepat.

"Tapi Minato, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Hentikan!" bentak Minato kesal sedangkan Kushina mematung.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mengenal kau sejak kecil. Dulu kau sangat bete dengan Fugaku dan sekarang kau sangat dekat dengan Fugaku."

"A-aku tahu tapi..." ucapan Kushina terputus.

"Sekarang aku ingin sendiri dulu," ucap Minato dingin kemudian meninggalkan Kushina. Air bening pun mengalir dengan mulus dari mata Kushina.

"Minato..." ucap Kushina dengan nada bergetar dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kushina?" Ucap Fugaku ketika melihat Kushina duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Hiks... Hiks... Padahal aku hanya berteman dengan Fugaku," ucap Kushina tanpa menyadari Fugaku.

"Kushina?" ucap Fugaku mendekat.

"Fu-Fugaku?!" ucap Kushina kaget.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Begini..." Kushina menjelaskan semuanya sambil menangis.

"Jadi begitu... Maafkan aku Kushina, gara-gara aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sepenuhnya salahku karena aku tidak memberitahu dia."

"Aku harus memberitahu dia," ucap Fugaku sambil berdiri.

"Ti-tidak usah, biar aku yang menjelaskan."

"Kau harus ikut," ucap Fugaku sambil menarik Kushina.

"Choto matte."

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa dari kejauhan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Fugaku, kau juga ikut mencampakanku," ucap seseorang yaitu Mikoto.

"Hiks hiks..." tangis Mikoto.

"A-aku harus memberitahu ini ke Minato," langsung saja Mikoto berlari sambil menangis.

"Minato!" teriak Fugaku sambil menarik Kushina.

"E-etto, Minato-san ada diatap sekolah," ucap siswa ketika melihat Fugaku.

Langsung saja Fugaku membawa Kushina ke atap sekolah.

"Kau tahu, Kushina, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi tidak kusangka kau lebih memilih Fugaku, pacar sahabatmu sendiri," ucap Minato sambil melihat langit di atas.

"Minato!" teriak Fugaku lagi sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Kau telah membuat Kushinamu menangis! Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu dengannya?" bentak Fugaku kesal. Kushina hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, Kushina SANGAT mencintaimu," ucap Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kushina lebih memilih KAU daripada aku?" ucap Minato dingin.

"HAH?!"

"Sudah cukup Fugaku, biar aku jelaskan," ucap Kushina.

"Tapi..." Kushina meng-death glare.

"Baiklah."

"Kumohon Minato, biarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin," ucap Kushina memohon.

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, aku sudah tahu kau akan ngomong apa. Kalau begitu permisi," ucap Minato dingin kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Kushina-chan?" ucap seseorang yaitu Mikoto.

"Mikoto?!" ucap Kushina kaget.

"Apa kau juga sama dengan Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Entahlah," ucap Mikoto dingin.

"Akan ku jelaskan," ucap Kushina.

Author cepatiin yah :v

"HAHAHA!" tawa Mikoto meledak setelah mendengar penjelasan Kushina yang panjang lebar #plak.

"Sudah cukup," muka Fugaku memerah.

"Dia tidak bisa meminta tolong ke kamu karena dia malu, dattebane," ucap Kushina.

"Kushina." Fugaku meng-death glare.

"Tapi kenapa dia minta tolong ke kamu Kushina-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kalau Minato, dia takut diledek, soalnya dia kan selalu bersaing dengan Minato, apalagi ini baru pertama kali Fugaku dapat nilai segitu," ucap Kushina sambil menahan tawa.

"Waahh Fugaku bisa begitu ya," goda Mikoto.

"Urusai," ucap Fugaku dingin tetapi dengan pipi merah.

"Kita harus menjelaskan ini ke Minato," ucap Mikoto.

"Maka itu..." ucap Kushina lesu.

"Gawat, aku sudah memberitahu kalau tadi kalian berduaan di taman sekolah," ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"NANI?!" teriak Kushina

"Aku mengirimnya lewat email, kalau begitu kita harus cepat memberitahunya," ucap Mikoto.

"Gimana dong?" ucap Kushina panik.

"Hei Kushina, tadi kau menangis beneran atau bohongan?" tanya Fugaku polos.

"Beneran lah," ucap Kushina.

"Jangan-jangan aku sama Minato cemburu lagi," gumam Mikoto setelah intropeksi diri.

"Kushina-chan, ayo bergegas, kita harus menjelaskan ini semua ke Minato," ucap Mikoto sambil menarik Kushina.

(Kushina : thor, aku salah apa sih? Kok hobi banget aku ditarik-tarik? *death glare*

Author : e-etto *merinding*

Kushina : *habanero mode on*

Author : sumimasen *lari*

Anggi : mulai lagi...)

"Fugaku, kau mesti ikut," ucap Mikoto.

"Hn." Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kushu-chan..." Ucap Minato sambil menangis.

Author yang baik ini #plak akan menjelaskan situasi Minato. Minato sekarang berada di danau yang berada di sekolahnya. Posisi dia sedang berdiri sambil menangis dan memandang danau tersebut.

"Apa aku kurang pantas bersamamu?" gumam Minato.

Flashback

"Minato, kenapa kau menarikku sih?" tanya Kushina sambil ditarik Minato.

"Hehehe, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," jawab Minato.

"Huh." Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tutup mata dulu ya," ucap Minato dan Kushina menurut.

"Minato masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi... Nah buka matamu sekarang," ucap Minato.

"Kireee..."

Di depan mereka sudah terdapat danau, di sekitar danau tersebut terdapat pohon plus bunga (readers bayangin sendiri aja, author gak bisa jelasinnya :v #plak)

"Kau tahu tempat ini darimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Hehehe, aku ketemu sendiri."

"Tempat ini bagus, Minato," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk dulu," ucap Minato sambil duduk di rumput.

"Eng." Kushina menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk disebelah Minato. Dan mereka duduk sambil memadang danau itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku kasih tahu."

"Nani?" Kushina menoleh.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Minato. Spontan pipi Kushina memerah.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Minato sambil melihat Kushina.

"A-aku..." Minato langsung gugup.

"Juga menyukaimu," ucap Kushina dengan muka merah.

"Jadi?" Minato bertanya dengan hati senang.

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Arigatou ne," Minato spontan memeluk Kushina.

"Douita."

Flashback off

"I love you so much, Kushina, but you..."

"I love you and I would never cheat (aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh)" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan.

Minato menoleh dan melihat Kushina bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Minato dingin.

"Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini," Jawab Kushina sambil mendekati Minato.

"..."

"Akan ku jelaskan, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Fugaku."

"Tapi kau bersama Fugaku kemarin."

"Oh itu, biar aku jelaskan, oke? Dan kau jangan tertawa," ucap Kushina.

"Fugaku memintaku mengajarinya pelajaran matematika karena ulangan dia jelek kemarin," Langsung saja Minato menahan tawa.

"Dia ingin memintamu tetapi takutnya kau meledek dia, kalau Mikoto dia takutnya Mikoto kecewa dan berakhirlah dia ke aku."

"Kemarin aku hanya mengajar dia kok, sedangkan yang sabtu malam itu Mikoto yang mengajakku pergi ke tempatnya."

"Apa iya?" tanya Minato.

"Benar," Kushina tersenyum.

Kemudian Minato menundukkan kepala dan menangis.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku malu sendiri, kau hanya mengajar Fugaku dan aku membentakmu karena mengira kau selingkuh."

"Kau tidak perlu malu Minato, harusnya aku memberitahu ini tetapi dilarang oleh Fugaku," ucap Kushina sambil memegang kedua pipi Minato dan menghapus air mata Minato.

"Demo..."

"Sudahlah," Kushina menempelkan keningnya di kening Minato.

"Gomenne, Kushu-chan," ucap Minato.

"Kau tidak akan memutuskanku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Minato sambil mencium Kushina.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" ucap Kushina polos. Muka Minato langsung memerah.

"Tidak," ucap Minato sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Hihihi."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Mukamu mengatakan kalau kau cemburu, Minato."

"Aku cemburu karena kau tertawa bersama Fugaku saat perjalanan ke perpustakaan."

"Oh itu, aku menertawakannya karena dia malu meminta tolong sama Mikoto."

"Ternyata Minatoku sudah dewasa yah," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Minato.

"Kau masih menganggapku anak kecil," ucap Minato jengkel.

"Biarin," ucap Kushina dan mencium pipi Minato.

"Kita kembali yuk," ajak Kushina dan Minato tersenyum.

Disisi lain

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Fugaku" ucap Mikoto.

"Hentikan."

"Kau takut karena aku kecewa, apa itu gak lucu?" Perut Mikoto sudah mulai sakit.

"Gak dan aku begini supaya aku bisa bersamamu mendapat nilai terbaik."

Blush

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau meremehkanku karena nilaiku dibawahmu dan aku ingin supaya kau memujiku karena nilaiku bagus."

"Hihihi, aku tidak akan meremehkanmu karena nilaimu dibawahku" ucap Mikoto.

"Dan kau tau nilai tidak penting untukku, yang paling terpenting adalah kau bersamamu selamanya" ucap Mikoto lagi sambil tersenyum.

Gantian Fugaku yang nge-blush

"Ayo kita ke kelas" Fugaku menganggukan kepala.

Akhir yang indah bukan?

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo minna-san balik bersama author yang baik hati ini #plak. Author buat fanfic ini khusus untuk ulang tahun Kushina-chan *hugs Kushina*.

Eh iya author mau kasih info dulu nih, author sudah ada ide membuat fanfic baru nih *dilempar golok ama readers*. Tenang saja author tetap akan melanjutkan fanfic 'vampir love at school'.

Fanfic baru akan diupdate seminggu sekali sedangkan fanfic 'vampir love at school' author usahakan update seminggu sekali juga. Biasalah ini kan liburan author juga butuh refresh-ing jadi author akan berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menulis fanfic author *smirk*.

Nih idenya, silahkan dibaca :)

1\. Elf (multichapter)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya disini Minato adalah elf bangsawan yang memiliki elemen angin sedangkan Kushina elf bangsawan yang memiliki elemen api. Mereka adalah pangeran dan putri kerajaan dan sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu tetapi mereka tidak tau. Sedikit mirip ama fanfic author yang 'pertunangan 2 kerajaan'.

2\. Berdasarkan anime Gosick (one shot)

Pair : Karin Kazune (Kamichama Karin)

Intinya hampir mirip dengan cerita peri emas dari anime Gosick tapi author akan ubah cerita itu. Nanti disini Kushina dan Minato akan mati bareng dan berekanarsi.

3\. Culun (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Kushina akan menjadi culun dan Minato akan terus membela Kushina. Singkatnya baca aja fanficnya klo readers memilih fanfic ini.

4\. Judul : Kings vs queens (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Minato & Fugaku adalah most wantend disekolah sedangkan Mikoto & Kushina adalah most wanted disekolah. Minato dan Kushina dimasukkan kedalam sebuah lomba yang menentukan siapa yang terkenal. Lomba itu secara pasangan tetapi mereka tidak tau. Mikoto & Fugaku tau bahwa lomba ini ber-pasangan dan merekalah yang memasuki Minato & Kushina. Minato & Kushina bersaing secara sehat hingga mereka jatuh cinta. Mereka merasa bahwa lomba ini tidak ada gunanya sehingga mereka saling mengalah. Saat di akhir lomba mereka baru tau bahwa lomba itu ber-pasangan membuat mereka menang. Yah lomba ini kayak siapa yang paling romantis.

5\. Songfic (multichapter)

Pair : Karin Kazune (Kamichama Karin)

Ini yang akan dipost pertama kali, jika kalian bisa menebak lagu ini maka kalian bebas memilih fanfic apa yang akan dipost nanti (kecuali sequel 'vampire love at school')

6\. Drabble A-Z (multichapter)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya rahasia #plak

7\. Sequel 'vampire love at school' (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Ini akan dipost saat fanfic 'vampire love at school' selesai.

Bagaimana minna-san ? Ada yang menarik gak ? Author ingatkan bahwa author akan meng-post fanfic songfic dulu dan jika kalian bisa menebak lagu itu beserta penyanyinya (bisa vocaloid, band, penyanyi, lagu anime, dll) author akan mempost fanfic request readers tetapi berdasarkan ide yang author tulis yah. Tenang saja ada 5 chapter khusus untuk membuat fanfic baru jadi jawab dengan betul yah #plak.

Readers sekalian author hanya ingin memberitahu saja, jika kalian pilih one shot maka akan dipost 1 minggu dari jawaban yang kalian pilih tetapi jika multichapter maka 2 minggu sekali. Yah biar imbang aja. Jadi usahakan pilih one shot supaya kalian bisa langsung membacanya yah ;'). Sekalian, jika gak ada yang jawab dengan benar selama 1 minggu maka author pilih sendiri ceritanya *smirk*. Sistem author yah post dulu songfic habis itu fanfic barunya :v.

Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti silahkan dicoment ataau gak di PM aja *smirk*.

Sekian dari author, jaa nee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina : arigatou author-san sudah mengupdate fanfic baru untuk merayakan ultahku *nangis*.

Author : hehehe, ontajoubi omedettou *hugs Kushina*.

Kushina : arigatou.

Anggi : otanjoubi omedettou, Kushina-chan *ngasih kado*.

Kushina : arigatou *hugs Anggi*.

Sophia : otanjoubi omedettou.

Kushina : arigatou.

Author : woi Min, udah ucapin blum?

Minato : sudah dong, malah aku yang ucapin paling pertama *banggain diri*

Author : (inner : iyalah kan tinggal serumah -_-")

Arashii : otanjoubi omedettou *salamin Kushina*.

Kushina : arigatou *balas salamin Arashii*.

Mikoto : Kushina-chan, otanjoubi, ini kado dari aku dan Fugaku *memberikan kado*.

Fugaku : otanjoubi Kushina.

Kushina : arigatou.

Minato : *membaca skrip* thor masa aku OOC banget sih -_-

Author : hehehe ^^v

Kushina : mestinya Minato yang begini, masa iya aku yang hapus air mata Minato.

Author : sesekali lah.

Nagato : otanjoubi omedettou, Kushina.

Kushina : arigatou.

Author : woi min, kau udah kasih kado ke Kushina? *bisik-bisik*.

Minato : sudah *bisik-bisik*.

Arashii : kado apaan? *ikut bisik-bisik*.

Minato : rahasia *bisik-bisik plus nyengir*.

Author : wah Minato, pikirannya yah *jitakin Minato*.

Sophia : ckckck tak baik tak baik.

Minato : apa salahku?

Arashii : kau mau mesumin adekku ya?

Minato : enggak kok *pipi merah*.

Author : bohong tuh, ayo ikat dia *siapin tali*.

Minato : apa salahku?! *lari*.

Author : *ngejer Minato*.

Arashii : nih orang aneh yah, dia yang ciptain jurus hiraishin tapi gak kabur pake tuh jurus *sweatdrop*.

Anggi : gampang, sini aku tangkep *ikut lari nangkep Minato* Nih thor *ngasih Minato setelah hiraishin*.

Author : thanks *senyum evil*.

Minato : *muka pucat*.

Kushina : minna-san selamat hari idul fitri yah, mohon maaf lahir batin *tersenyum*.

Nagato : selamat merayakan idul fitri yah.

Arashii : mohon maaf lahir batin.

Author : maafkan author jika ada salah yah dan maafkan juga author baru ngomong ini disini karena baru inget. Maklum author bukan agama islam dan author pelupa #dideathglarereaders.

Anggi : selamat hari raya idul fitri 1 syawal 1437 H. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *berojigi*.

Kushina : sudah selesai kejar-kejarannya?

Author : sudah *nunjukin Minato yang diikat*.

Anggi : *ngangkat jempol*.

Minato : thor apa salahku sih?

Di fanfic sebelah aku selalu jadi korban (Inner : dan kenapa editor ikut"an? Hiks)

Sophia : sugoi *tepuk tangan*.

Author : author suka sama kamu makanya author menunjukkan kasih sayang author dengan cara begini *smirk*.

Arashii : author dandere -_-

Sophia : selamat idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)

Nagato : minna-san review please.

Kushina : iya, direview yah. Kalau tidak author gak mau post fanfic baru dan akan dipost setelah fanfic 'vampire love at school' selesai. Kan jarang-jarang author mau post fanfic baru padahal ada fanfic yang belum selesai.

All chara plus author and editor : review please.

Mohon direviewnya yah minna-san *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
